cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Pacis
Kingdom of Pacis is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 65 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kingdom of Pacis work diligently to produce Iron and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Kingdom of Pacis is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Kingdom of Pacis has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kingdom of Pacis allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kingdom of Pacis believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Kingdom of Pacis will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Geography The Pacis Islands form part of the ring of tectonic instability encircling the Pacific ocean referred to as the Ring of Fire. The islands themselves are summits of stratovolcanoes that are a direct result of the subduction of the Pacific Plate under the Okhotsk Plate, which forms the Hess Trench some 200 km east of the islands. The chain has around 100 volcanoes, some 40 of which are active, and many hot springs and fumaroles. There is frequent seismic activity, including an earthquake of magnitude 8.3 recorded on November 15, 2006, which resulted in tsunami waves up to 5 ft reaching the California coast. The climate on the islands is generally severe, with long, cold, stormy winters and short and notoriously foggy summers. The average annual precipitation is 30–40 inches (760–1,000 mm), most of which falls as snow. Landscape types and habitats on the islands include many kinds of beach and rocky shores, cliffs, wide rivers and fast gravelly streams, forests, grasslands, alpine tundra, crater lakes and peat bogs. The soils are generally productive, owing to the periodic influxes of volcanic ash and, in certain places, owing to significant enrichment by seabird guano. History The Pacis islands were once deemed uninhabitable due to severely cold weather. However, due to global warming, the climate became more suitable for living. Over time, the once desolate island chain became a haven for fishing ships and their sailors. Soon, miners made up the bulk of the population. In the last century, they were known as the Kuril Islands, but after Emperor David I founded the Kingdom, they were renamed. The Steel Rush With the discovery of gigantic high quality iron ore deposits, mining soon overtook fishing as the main industry in the islands. This would lead to the establishment of the first settlement on what is now Friendship Island. These men came to be known as "Ore Busters", a portmanteau of 'ore' and the phrase "Iron or Bust!", a rallying cry of said miners. Today, off shore deposits are now being mined, providing a boon for the economy. However, beyond monetary value, Iron is such a part of the culture of the Pacisan people, that it is symbolically represented in the Royal Seal, in which the compass rose is outlined with steel and secured with rivets. Growth, Civil War, and the Lightning Revolution As numerous hordes of fishermen, miners, and others began to settle in the region, several factions rose up and tried to establish their form of government. The government of the islands would change an astonishing 96 times within a 20 year period. The two largest political factions of the time were: The Liberal Reform Party, nicknamed "The Glassmen" for their desire to lead a "transparent" government, and The Social Conservative Party, also known as "Bricklayers", due to their belief that an effective government is one built on a foundation of rigid regulations and social principles. Repeated overthrows and coup attempts throughout the years led to many confrontations between members of both factions. Then, in 2000 the situation escalated into all out war after an unknown Social Conservative party member assassinated the leader of the Liberal Reform Party. Armed with weapons wrought from old Soviet armories, war spread throughout the entire archipelago. The fighting continued day and night for over eight years, when, in 2009, a young author by the name of David Xavier began to promote an untested form of government in which the legislature was comprised not of a few massive blocks of party members, as was the norm in most governments of the world, but of individuals mainly concerned with the well being of those they represented, to be held to account by the people and a sovereign who represented the will of the people. People from all ends of the political spectrum began to take to the idea, and Xavier was able to assemble a rag tag force of 46 troops. Using tactics thought to him by his father, an officer in the Kilauean Army, Xavier secured victory within a matter of hours, ending the long stalemate. This event came to be known as the "Lightning Revolution", as the total time it took for the government to change hands was only 2 hours and 34 minutes. Grateful that the fighting was now over, the people then installed Xavier as king, and with that power he founded the Kingdom of Pacis, taking a cue from the Latin word for peace. Soon after however, other islands that were self governed approached the King and asked if they could become assimilated into the kingdom. Xavier accepted the offer, and gave himself the title of Emperor, while the country he rules is still referred to as a kingdom. Government The Kingdom of Pacis is governed by an absolute monarchy, however, the emperor grants many powers to the Parliament as the situation calls for. Under normal circumstances, the Parliament handles almost all legislative activities pertaining to government spending, law, and most domestic issues. However, in times of crisis, war, at times when the integrity of Members of Parliament (MP's) are called into question, or when faced with international concerns, the Emperor assumes absolute power. The King The current Head of State is King David I, known by the name D. K., his alias during the Civil War. His full name is David Killian Xavier, born in the United States on February 15, 1988. His father, disenchanted with the state of things in America, decided to emigrate to Kilauea, a small island nation in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. There, he enlisted in the armed forces, as military service was the highest paying profession at the time due to Kilauea being at war. There, he learned the asymmetrical warfare tactics that enabled David to succeed in his Lightning Revolution. David was able to attend the best schools that Kilauea had to offer and even got accepted to the Academy of Sciences, the nation's top university. David had hoped to be an engineer when he got out of school, but in the Summer of his junior year, his attention turned to the frequent student protests on the campus grounds. Protests against IRON, (Of which Kilauea was a member state) and this caught Xavier's eye, and he soon joined them. During this time, Xavier came to learn of the situation going on in the Kuril Islands, and sought to see it firsthand. He made a living as a miner, but wrote books and essays on politics in his spare time under the nom de plume D. K. The underground following he gained as a writer supported and fought for him in the so called "Lightning Revolution" and appointed him as king after their victory. The Ministers There are nine Ministers, each with their own responsibility. The Ministers appoint people whom they feel can help them perform their jobs in the best way possible and form Ministries. Ministers are hand chosen by the King. The Prime Minister: Answers only to the King, supervises all other Ministers as well as the Members of Parliament. His office is inside the Palace of Parliament. Foreign Minister: Responsible for forging and maintaining relations with other nations. Treasury Minister: Responsible for promoting economic prosperity and ensuring the financial security of the People. Defense Minister: Responsible for overseeing the armed forces and intelligence agencies. Justice Minister: Enforces the law and defends the interests of the Kingdom according to the law. Also oversees all police forces. Commerce Minister: Promotes the welfare of the nation's job seekers, wage earners, and retirees. Education Minister: Focuses national attention on key educational issues such as financial aid for students, school test scores and performance, and equal access to education. Energy Minister: Concerned with policies regarding energy and safety in handling nuclear material. Transportation Minister: Maintains a fast, safe, efficient, accessible, and convenient transportation system. The Parliament The Parliament is comprised of 100 citizens known as Members of Parliament, or MP's for short. They work with local populations within areas known as Provinces. Total, there are 20 Provinces, so each province has 5 votes in Parliament. Unlike many other nations, politicians in Pacis, under law, may not form or declare loyalty to any political party. This creates an environment in which the MP's can vote in accordance with the wishes of the people they represent, as well as with their own conscience, free from inter-party influence. MP's are elected in the annual General Election. Military Army The Pacian Army is a small force of over 2,000 soldiers and 152 Abrams tanks ordered from the United States. Their primary function is to serve as a military police for the populace, but they also defend the home front in times of war. Service is voluntary, but still many young men and women enlist every day. Navy Air Force Attacks by Imperial Czevska On July 2, 2009, the capital city of Concordia came under attack by tanks and infantry flying the flag of Imperial Czevska. Adhering to the policies of The Democratic Order, the Pacian Army remained on standby for deployment, defending the capital from invading forces as well as rioters, and preparing for a possible counterattack. However, the Armed Forces would see no deployment, as Imperial Czevska withdrew it's troops and signed a truce the next day, due to pressure from other Democratic Order member states. Economy Mining is the major industry in Pacis, however, sugar production and export is on the rise, due to fertile soil laden with volcanic ash.